hunterxhunterfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
格列姆
格列姆 (日語：ゴレム, 英語：Golem) 又譯'格雷姆'，是一個獵人 以及比洋德•尼特羅的暗黑大陸探險隊成員。Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 外貌 Golem's true appearance and gender are unknown. They always stay inside the pilot chamber of a robot, which is more than twice the size of an average grown man. The left arm of the robot is missing, as it is conjured by Golem themselves. It has a seat by the shoulder and a gun-like appendage where the hand should be. 個性 Golem is very silent and reclusive. Not even 繆赫魯, who has known them for three years, knows what they look like, their sex, or their age. Golem refuses to disclose any sort of personal information, including their real name, only reporting that their comrades call them "Golem". They always stay on their own, inside the pilot cabin of the robot, and never partaking in the conversations or games their fellow expedition members have. However, they bluntly asked Ging why he had not explained sooner about his reasons for offering money to Beyond's party, showing they have some pride as a soldier. On that occasion, they demonstrated to be unable to comprehend actions guided by feelings without an explanation. 背景 他是一個11人傭小隊「石壁」中的核心成員，在盧坡內戰中唯一未受傷的團隊。 劇情 暗黑大陸篇 From the moment of Ging's arrival, Golem has always been sitting in a corner, never speaking or interacting with others. They reacted only when 金•富力士 announced he would pay the party members twice the sum offered by 比洋德•尼特羅 to be acknowledged as number two.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 One month later, they provide firearms for 繆赫魯's henchmen as part of 帕利士通•希爾 act. Muherr then introduces them to Ging, informing him that Golem will be the one to handle the artillery and about their involvement in the Lubo civil war. Ging then asks Golem their name, to which they reply they are referred to as "Golem" by their comrades and that they will answer no more inquiries. Later, when Ging reveals the reason for offering everyone his money, Golem wonders why he hasn't said it before, as it would have made everything easier. However, they do not understand Muherr's explanation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 347 能力 As a member of Beyond Netero's party, Golem is deemed powerful enough to handle the Dark Continent. Their specialty is artillery. In the past, they were a member of an 11-men squad known as "Stone Wall", which came out of the Lubo civil war without a single casualty. 念 Golem is referred to as a "symbiotic type" Nen user. All the abilities they have shown so far involve them 具現化系 weapons that are loaded with aura bullets supplied by an Emitter. While on one hand Golem is unable to fire the weapons themselves, both the weapon and the bullets are more powerful than they would be if they were both created by only one person. It should be noted that the weapons Golem conjures are rather complex objects, which vouches for a considerable degree of skill in Nen. They also have the peculiar ability of materializing them away from their body, possibly meaning they can use Emission. 出處 導航 en:Golem